Clifford The Big Red Dog: Hoax On You
It was beginning to look a lot like christmas everywhere i went. My name is Kelly. I am a 15 year old teenager. If you probably don't know why it was beginning to look a lot like christmas is because the holidays were right around the corner. I am a big fan of the show Clifford The Big Red Dog. If you don't know what Clifford is, It's about a giant red dog who goes around the block. His owner's name is Emily Elizabeth Howard. She is probably either 9 or 10 years old. In 2000, Clifford The Big Red Dog became a TV show. The show featured the roles of John Ritter, Grey Delisle, Kel Mitchell and Cree Summer. In 2003, The show was cancelled due to the death of the actor of Clifford. But luckily, In 2004, We got a movie based on Clifford The Big Red Dog called Clifford's Really Big Movie. But sadly, As soon as i found out about John Ritter's death, I quit reading the books on the show. But i still watch the TV series based on the show. But what i'm here to talk about today is a missing episode that got banned due to the content that was featured in the episode. This episode featured sexual content/nudity and more inappropriate content. One day, While the holidays were around the corner, I was on my laptop looking for a Clifford The Big Red Dog VHS. At the bottom of the 5th page on Ebay. There was a vhs titled Clifford The Big Red Dog: Hoax On You. "Curious!" I said, I didn't think i saw an episode titled Hoax On You. The video tape costed 12.35. I purchased the tape and it arrived 3 hours later. I was really curious into how this episode would go. I have a VHS player in my dorm room. I grabbed some popcorn and a few twinkies out of my fridge and placed the tape in my VCR. The intro started normally. The book opened to reveal the title card. The episode started with Emily Elizabeth Howard and Clifford in their backyard. What's weird is that Emily Elizabeth is in her blue and white bathing suit. She tells Clifford something saying, "Clifford, I am going to take a 3 hour shower. And i will take my swimsuit off. Don't cause any trouble, Okay?" "Woof!" said Clifford. Emily Elizabeth leaves as Clifford makes a howl to call out to his friends T Bone, Cleo and Mac. Clifford's friends run over to clifford's backyard as the scene pans to Emily Elizabeth taking off her swimsuit. Emily then goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. What's obviously weird is that her naked body is shown in this episode. I paused the vhs so i could check to make sure that no one was walking past my room. And luckily, My parents decided to call my phone number. They told me that they were going out to see a film called My Little Pony: The Movie. I said okay and then hung up so i could finish watching the episode. In the next scene, T Bone, Cleo and Mac arrive at Clifford's Backyard. Clifford has a list of his plans to do today. The plan chart says, Take big poops in the dog park, Swim in the lake and piss in it and Turn off Emily Elizabeth's hot water. They agree with clifford's plan and they start doing everything on the plan chart. They run over to the dog park and they find a perfect place to poop. As clifford and his friends are pooping, I could literally see Clifford's butthole showing. "Gross!" I said! A time card pops up saying 1h 57m later. Clifford, T Bone, Cleo and Mac come back from pissing in the lake. The last thing they did was turn off the hot water supply. Emily is seen putting her face in the shower water. Suddenly, The water for some reason turns off. Emily starts speaking in caillou's voice saying "Hey!" She carries out a brush and bangs the shower head 3 times until it starts up again. She starts bringing out a bar of soap and starts rubbing her body. The camera then pans to Max and he says. "Well shit guys. She turned the hot water back on herself." Emily Elizabeth turns off the shower and comes out of the bathroom without a towel. She starts grabbing a can of Nutella and some potato chips and sits on the couch while being naked. T Bone starts looking through the window. He pulls out a Kodak camera and takes a picture. Emily Elizabeth's parents come back from the grocery store. Mr Howard notices that Emily was naked while all alone. He screams out, "Emily Elizabeth! Why were you naked while home alone?" Emily starts walking up to her room and puts on her clothes. Her father says "That's better. Now don't do it again!" The episode then cuts to the end credits. I reported this episode to PBS and two weeks later, I got an email which said: "Dear Kelly Walden, Thanks for emailing. We’re sorry about the episode you watched. That episode was created by a movie star named Susan Backlinie. Although she was an actor, she forced us to create an episode which featured Emily Elizabeth naked for the first time. But we literally had to pull the episode off the air due to the content. Then in the year 2008, we received a package from an unknown person. So we decided to sell it to Ebay to see if we could get a report from someone. We’d never ever make an episode of Clifford that featured nudity. Thanks for writing this to us. The Public Broadcasting Service" I decided to keep the tape until further notice. The End Category:Lost Episodes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:More comments please! Category:Clifford The Big Red Dog Category:Scholastic